The Slugma who changed Forphi
by WH4T NOW B1PCH3S
Summary: One average Slugma travels the land to change the life of his town. \Rating may change.\Please help me find a good title...
1. An Average Day

**Me: Oh Blarg, It seems I haven't updated in quite a while. I'm sure I'll be able to complete this story! Universes Collide, Rude Awakening, and Hacker are currently on a long hiatus due to procrastination.**

**Swamp: Or, you're just lazy.**

**Me: ...And that.**

**Hydro: AM I GONNA BE IN THIS ONE?! O3O**

**Me: Probably not. I already have a set of main characters.**

**Hydro: ;3; -sulks-**

**Me: Why are you sobbing?**

**Hydro: I've only been in one damn story so far! D8**

**Me: Well, that's no reason to sob. You'll get more chances.**

**Armageddon: -appears- Blaze does NOT own Pokemon, if she did, things would change, Dawn would be less of an idiot(no offense), Swampert would be respected, and other crap like that.**

**Me: Exactly. Oh, I also have a TON of weird names. Don't be surprised if you can't pronounce them. o3o **

* * *

Chapter 1: An average day

Long ago, in the small town of Forphi, everything was peaceful. Taxes were unbelievably low, businesses were booming, and everyone was always smiling. The fountains were always streaming with clear blue water where not even the muddiest Marshtomp could make it dirty. The place had the best bank, pharmacist, shopkeepers, and a generous king.

One day though, the king was mysteriously murdered, and the town of Forphi went into a Dark Age when a selfish king, King Altoth the Pidgeot, began ruling. He raised taxes unbelievably high, and the water had somehow disappeared from all the fountains. More robbers popped up, and soon, many Pokémon had to keep their money locked safe at home, for fear their money may be unsafe at that old Foretress's bank. Soon, the bank keeper passed away, and was replaced with a greedy Purugly known as Urgulu. Soon, Urgulu and his henchmen went to every house, asking for money to be stored in the bank. Pretty soon, people tried moving out, but all the exits were blocked. Food became scarce, and the townsfolk were too weak from hunger to revolt. Everyday, Altoth would look down from his castle, a King's Rock placed on his head as if portraying a crown, and laugh maniacally at the weak Pokémon he could control.

One day, a Slugma was busily working in his dad's shop, a firewood shop. He and his dad made sure not to touch the wood, and used a lever with a rope and clay to cover part of the rope to keep that from catching on fire. The family-owned business was great, because trees were also scarce in Forphi. The Slugma, who goes by Kyore, his dad, and the pharmacists around town were the only ones allowed to leave the town to collect firewood and healing herbs. The guards were always watching, making it near impossible to escape without injury. Kyore was deep in his thoughts when along came a customer, a Poliwhirl, his back hunched, carrying a stick strong enough to be a cane.  
"Welcome," Kyore said as the Poliwhirl came up to him.  
"Yes, eh, three logs of wood, please." He said weakly. Kyore could tell this Poliwhirl was really sick. The Slugma nodded and headed into the back, to the lever contraption. He lowered the rope to get the wood, and pulled it to lift the three logs up. Kyore settled them on a cart made of clay, then pushed it to the front.  
"Here you are, sir." Kyore mumbled as the Poliwhirl placed three coins on the desk and took the wood away in a pull cart with wheels.  
"I sure hope he gets better." Kyore muttered to himself. Suddenly, a Magcargo appeared from the back room. "Kyore, we need more firewood, can I trust you to round up two to three Water Pokémon and gather some more?" He asked. Kyore nodded and headed out the doors to a nearby lake that was lucky enough to keep running. When he got there, he stepped back a bit. Water was his weakness.  
"Umm, excuse me." Kyore said loud enough to gather everyone's attention. Only 2 Pokémon, a Marshtomp wearing a cloth around his torso, and a Whiscash, with a Deepseatooth for a top fin, turned their heads. "Would you mind helping me with firewood? It will give you a chance to venture outside the town." Kyore mumbled. The two immediately rushed over to Kyore and agreed.  
"Just don't get any water on me." He mumbled timidly, and the three headed out of town, firstly checking with the security guards.

The outside of Forphi was much different. The trees were always in bloom, the grass felt soft under anyone's feet, and the air was crisp and fresh. As the three stepped outside they took a whiff of fresh air.  
"It feels so much better outside." The Marshtomp sighed. "I didn't catch your names." Kyore said.  
"Oh, well I'm Tok; I'm an apprentice of a pharmacist." The Marshtomp said.  
"And I'm Coplo, I fought in a war. That is why I have a Deepseatooth for a fin." The Whiscash said.  
"That's cool, I'm Kyore. My father owns the firewood shop." Kyore introduced. Tok and Coplo nodded and the three walked over to a pile of axes.  
"Just cut off the thick branches, not the trunk itself." Kyore explained. Coplo took the axe handle in his mouth and began chopping at a low branch on the tree. The Slugma walked over to a nearby tree with his special clay-metal axe, and began chopping at a tree. After about an hour of chopping, the clay mining cart was filled with wood.  
"So, when do you usually run out of wood?" Tok asked, helping Kyore push the cart into town.  
"About once a month, but winters are the best, because me and my dad run out in about two weeks!" Kyore said, chuckling. After a few more minutes of chatting, the three made it to the woodshop.  
"Well, if you need help, we'll be available." Coplo said, patting Kyore on the head with one of his whiskers, and they both headed off. Kyore's dad slithered in and helped him stack up the wood.  
"Remember, Kyore, winter is but a few weeks away, so be prepared for the nasty cold weather." Kyore looked at him with a confident look.  
"Don't worry Dad; we're fire types, aren't we? The cold won't harm us much." Kyore's dad looked away.  
"But, there have been tales of even the strongest fire type in the town being frozen to death. They say that a creature lives in the lake outside the forest that has been known to freeze Pokémon to death and then…_eat them._"  
Kyore gulped. "I-I'm sure I'll be fine. I always gather two other Pokémon for the trip…"  
"Okay, but always remember of warnings your elders give you." He turned back around. "I can't believe I just called myself an elder." He muttered, and headed towards the upstairs, where they lived.  
"I just don't get him sometimes." Kyore muttered.

* * *

**Me: SO HOW'D YOU LIKE IT? O3O**

**Swamp: I would've been better.**

**Me: you're not in the story either.**

**Swamp: OKAY THAT'S RUDE.**

**Hydro: IKNORITE? D:**

**Armageddon: ...R&R...-disappears-  
**


	2. The creature of the lake

**Second Chapter! :D  
**

**Swamp: Blaze still doesn't own Pokemon, if you were wondering.**

**Me: Yes I do. :3**

**Hydro: RLY? o3o**

**Me: NOT RLY. -.-**

**Armageddon: -begins the story-  
**

* * *

Chapter 2: The creature of the lake

When winter hit, the town didn't look much of a poverty-filled town. The snow made the trees look pretty. The young'uns would play in the snow. Kyore looked out the window longingly. "Why couldn't I have been born something other than a blob of lava?" He muttered. "Being a fire type has its weather advantages, but why couldn't I have been a Charmander or something?" Kyore sighed and headed o the wood storage. It was completely empty! "Uhh, Dad?" Kyore called out. There was nothing except silence. "Uh, Dad, I'm going to get more firewood, okay?" Kyore called again, and squirmed outside. A Dusclops passed by him. Kyore headed over to the Dusclops. "Would you mind helping me get some firewood for my dad and I's woodshop?" He asked. The Dusclops nodded, not speaking a word, and both headed outside of town. "All this wood is wet from being in the snow…" The Dusclops explained. "The only dry branches are always at the forbidden lake." Kyore thought hard for a moment. No one said he wasn't allowed to venture there, but he didn't want to be frozen to death. "I say we go to the lake." Kyore said at last. "I value your bravery, but are you sure?" The Dusclops asked. "It would be two against one, right?" Kyore said. "You have a point there," "By the way, what's you're name?" Kyore asked. "The name's Sahr." The Dusclops said. "Cool, I'm Kyore." The Slugma said. Sahr nodded and both walked into the forest, to the lake.

When they got to the lake, the trees were noticeably dry. "This'll do." Sahr said, and began chopping. Kyore chopped slowly. He felt like he was being watched by something. He kept looking behind his back to see if something was watching him. When they were done, the clay mine cart was filled with firewood. Sahr and Kyore were about to head out, when a voice growled. "WHY DID YOU STEAL MY WOOD?!" It seemed to come from the water. Kyore turned around to see the water bubbling. A shadowy figure hopped out of the bubbling water and appeared in front of Kyore. The figure was rather fat, and had a bunch of frizzles coming from the neck to the head. "HOW DARE YOU ENTER MY TERRITORY?!" The figure roared, and plunged at Kyore, who barely dodged. He now recognized the figure as a huge Walrein. The Walrein plunged at Kyore, slapping him in the back. Kyore looked around for an escape, but found nothing except a fishing rod. He rushed towards it and flung the line at the Walrein. The hook latched into the Walrein's flesh, making him roar in pain. "GET IT OFF!" He roared, and began thumping around the area. The hook began to tear at the Walrein, making blood spill. The Walrein limped to Kyore. "Please just take this hook out of my back, and I'll leave you alone…" He gasped. Kyore nodded and took the fishing hook off. "Thanks kid, I owe you my life." "Should I get you something to heal your wound?" Sahr spoke up. "That'd be mighty generous." The Walrein said.

When Sahr came back and placed the healing herbs on the Walrein's wound, it was already about 4 hours out of the town. "We need to hurry back to Forphi!" Kyore exclaimed. "You guys live in that poverty-filled town?" Walrein asked. Sahr and Kyore nodded. "I used to live there, but I escaped before those guards appeared. Altoth is a wretched Pidgeot, and I have no clue how he became king." He turned around and headed into the lake. "Since I trust you, you guys can come back any time you'd like." The Walrein added, and dove deep down into the lake. "Well, we should really head ba-" Suddenly, one of the guards, a large Nidoking, trudged up to them. "You've been out too long. Yer gonna have to take yer excuses to Altoth. Now come along!" Another Nidoking walked up and grabbed Sahr by the hands and urged him forward, while Kyore was just forced to move, being a pile of slime and all. The four slowly headed to the large castle which stood in the middle of Forphi.

* * *

**A hanger of cliffness. o3o**

**R'N'R! :D  
**


	3. Arguments

**I'm sorry for not updating much. o3o**

**Disclaimer: I do not own teh Poke of Manz. =3**

**P.S. This chapter has alcohal and minor cursing in it, just warnin' ya.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Arguments

Kyore and Sahr entered the kingdom, and were shocked to see the inside. The floor was made of…_Growlithe Fur. _The sources of light were Chinchou which were trapped in cages and forced to keep the building lit.  
"Altoth…kills Pokémon?!" Kyore gasped. The guards ignored him and kept walking towards a tall flight of stairs. After about what seemed to be hours the four made it to the top flat. In front of the four was a large decorative door, guarded by two Golem. The Nidoking nodded and opened the door, where a large Pidgeot was facing the window, his back faced them. "Um…sir?" The Nidoking grunted.  
"You brought the delinquents?" Altoth sneered angrily, turning his head so he could see the four.  
"So, you thought you could take advantage of your duty like that?" He asked.  
"Well," Kyore started. "We were doing out duty, but we ended up near the lake with the 'monster' in it, and ran into it. It was actually just a Walrein protecting his home. We accidentally injured it, and stopped to tend his wounds. We had completely lost track of time, sir." He pleaded in his mind that Altoth would forgive them and just leave them be, but he remained silent. The quiet choked Kyore and he just wanted Altoth to say something…anything. His wish came true within a few seconds.

"I see. I have a little mission for someone like you, anyway." He smirked.

"A…mission?" Kyore repeated.

"Yes, a mission. I banish you from Forphi for a year and I want you to travel the world, growing tougher."  
The Slugma's eyes grew wide. "You can't be serious, sir!"  
Altoth smiled. "Oh, I'm very serious. Gather your things; you leave tomorrow on your life changing journey." He turned back around and said, "I may be a bit cruel, but stuff like this makes you realize you have a purpose in life. My father made me do this journey as well. I've done this to Pokémon who have done what you did. They and I all came back stronger than before. You may me the weakest in the village, but when you return, you'll be one of the strongest. Now I bid you all goodbye." The two guards nodded and dragged The Slugma and the Dusclops out of the castle.  
"Oh, how am I going to tell my father this?" Kyore muttered, and looked up at Sahr.  
"Y-you're not a-angry at me, a-are you?" He stuttered.  
"Not very, for this is both our faults. And actually, I have always wanted to travel the world, ever since I was a Duskull. Besides, this'll be great for my business." Kyore looked confused. "I've never seen you before, and I've seen all the shopkeepers." Sahr chuckled.  
"That's because I'm a traveling salesman, but since I'm trapped here I just live in the dark alleyways and appear to those who do not evolve by leveling."  
"You mean…?" Kyore started.  
"Yes, I sell evolution stones, but you do not need one." Both reached the firewood shop.  
"Well, I should explain this to my dad, and we'll meet up tomorrow, before anyone else is awake." Kyore explained.  
"Why before everyone's awake?" Sahr asked.  
"Well, Altoth gets up after everyone else, so when everyone else is awake we'll explain to them what happened, and maybe bash Altoth a bit." The Slugma said.  
"Okay, it's a deal." Sahr said, and trotted off. Kyore sighed and gulped down his cowardly part, and walked in.

The place was still empty.

"Dad, are you home?" Kyore called out. No answer. Kyore sighed and decided to head up to his room and sleep until his dad came home.

He had a dream. He was standing in front of massive pillars.  
"Where…where am I?" He asked. Suddenly, a large phoenix-like bird landed in front of him.  
"Is that…Ho-oh?!" Kyore gasped. The large bird opened its mouth to speak.  
"Ihcaed will show you the ways, Dohlaed will show you strength, and Maukaed will show you what it means to be a Slugma."  
"Wait, what?!" Kyore asked, but the large bird had flown off. Kyore immediately woke up.  
"…Ihcaed will show you the ways, Dohlaed will show you strength, and Maukaed will show you what it means to be a Slugma…" he recited, then noticed he had only slept 10 minutes. He slithered downstairs, but the place was still empty.  
"Where are you, Dad?!" Kyore yelled, and went up to his room for clues. A note was found on his bed.

_Kyore, I went to the bar. Don't follow me, 'cause I'm drowning out my sorrows. _

_-Dad_

"Well, I'm finding you anyway." Kyore growled, and stormed out, putting a 'Be back whenever' sign on the door. The news about the banishment must've spread, because everyone was looking at him strangely. When Kyore found himself standing in front of the bar, he reluctantly went inside. The whole place was unlike the rest of Forphi, it was lively, with loud music playing, people shouting and carrying on, and the stench of smoke and alcohol overwhelmed his sense of smell.  
"My Arceus, how do people survive through this stench?!" Kyore muttered, and looked around for a trace of a Magcargo. He found his dad sitting on a barstool smoking a cigarette with a couple of empty beer bottles in his area.  
"Dad?" Kyore asked, poking the Magcargo. He turned around.  
"I thought I told you not to -hic- come!" He snapped. "Dad, I need to talk to you about something!" Kyore snapped, then, a large Exploud sitting next to him turned to face him, his eyes droopy and sleepy from the secondhand smoke everywhere.  
"It seems yer little chap want'sa 'ave a word with ya." He chuckled in a thick British accent.  
"Eh, I guess I'll see'ya tomorrow for another round." Kyore's dad said, and followed Kyore out of the noisy bar.  
"Now, what do you want?" He hissed angrily.  
"I've been banished from Forphi." Kyore muttered.  
"You…You…" The Magcargo stuttered, as if unable to take it in. Kyore quickly explained what had happened.  
"Damn that Altoth. Damn him to hell." His dad growled, and sighed.  
"I guess there's nothing else to do."  
"I'm sorry, Dad." Kyore said, getting choked up.  
"It's okay; I know you didn't mean to purposefully do it." The Magcargo said. Both headed back to the woodshop.

* * *

**R&R! =V**


	4. Day of the Banishment

**Wow, another update in about a day! I'm feeling happy nao. =3**

**Anyway, I hope you all had a happy Thanksgiving(if you are living in America), I sure did. A wrap up of what happened today:**

**-My mom had to pick up my sister, her husband, and her 3 year old son and drive us all down to my aunt's.  
-Apparently, my nephew has a DS with Super Mario Bros. 3(GBA)  
-'Loosely Translated' was the most used phrase in the car.  
-I began playing SMB3 when we got there (By the end of the day I only made it to the 2nd world. DX)  
-There's a patio-like thing on the 2nd floor, where anyone could see what was happening in the living room downstairs, so my sister and I threw TP scraps at our uncle. x3  
-I taught my nephew how to play Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker(But he kept switching between the games)  
-Dinner was DELICIOUS. (Stuffing FTW.)  
-My nephew was getting a bit annoying and cranky.  
-This.**

**=D  
**

* * *

Chapter 4: Day of the Banishment

Kyore made sure he woke early that morning. He scratched the 'sand' from his eyes and began grabbing his sack full of two months worth of food, a map of the region, and his special rock. His special rock was a rock that he had found outside one day. Some said it was an ancient Sharpedo tooth, for it looked like a dangerously sharp tooth, to say the least. He sighed and headed downstairs, looking carefully around at the shop.  
"I'm gonna miss this place." He mumbled, and slithered over to a wood statue. It was carved by his dad into a Slugma and a Magcargo, like father and son. He sighed, and dragged himself out of the shop, and was surprised to see Sahr standing directly in front of the doorway, carrying a messenger's bag with him.  
"Wow, perfect timing." Kyore mumbled.  
"Most of the townsfolk are up already, but the guards aren't. They're such heavy sleepers." Sahr said.  
"Perfect timing, then," The Slugma said, and both headed to the broken water fountain in the middle of town.  
"Can we have everyone's attention, please?" Sahr bellowed. Everyone turned around and moved toward them.  
"I'll do the talking, 'kay?" Sahr whispered. Kyore nodded as he continued.  
"We are the ones who were banished from here! We weren't banished because we had done something undoubtedly cruel, though!" Everyone broke into hushed whispers. "We were banished because we had been out for too long, and Altoth had sent us to be banished for a year!" The whispers had become louder.  
"That's outrageous!" Someone said.  
"I knew Altoth was a madman!" Another growled. This time, Kyore spoke up.  
"If there is one thing I could wish for while we're gone, it is that you all try and overthrow that grumpy old king!" Everyone let out loud cheers of agreement.  
"We bid you all adieu." Sahr said, saluting to everyone, and they both walked away from the crowd, with everyone waving after them, wishing them a safe trip. Kyore and Sahr waved back, until they reached the east gate, guarded by two sleeping Rhyperiors.  
"Umm, excuse me." Sahr said, clearing his throat loudly. One of the Rhyperiors cracked his eye open.  
"Are you ze ones who vas banished?" He asked in a German accent.  
Both nodded. "I knew it." He turned to wake up the other Rhyperior.  
"Thepir, wake up, we has to take ze prisoners out until zey is one hundred feet away from ze village, zen zey can turn lose." The other Rhyperior woke up. "Fine, fine, Girhapzt, zat Altoth is like ze pain of a thorn in your foot, sie wissen?" He said in another German accent. Kyore guessed they must be brothers. "Okay, come with us," The Rhyperior named Thepir said, and began walking, with Girhapzt at the end keeping Sahr and Kyore from escaping. "So, you're against Altoth as well?" Kyore asked. "Hells yes, Dummkopf! We hate zat overgrown bird with our heart and soul!" Thepir growled. "Ja, 'e is like Thepir said, like ze pain of a thorn in your foot, zat Schwachkopf!" Girhapzt roared, scaring a few Pidgeys away. "Excuse me, but what does 'Schwachkopf' mean?" Sahr asked. "Ah, sorry for our German talk. We always talk trash about Altoth in our native language whether 'e is with us or not. Schwachkopf is 'Imbecile' in English, mein freund." Thepir explained. Thirty minutes later, the four had reached the 100 ft mark. "Zis is where we drop you off." Girhapzt said. "We are much grateful for having two other freunde to chat with." Thepir muttered. "Ah, one sekunden, mein freunde." Girhapzt said, digging through his belt pockets, and pulled out two small figures of pigs. "Where we come from, ze pig is a good luck charm. Take it and good luck on your Wanderfahrt!" Thepir called out as the two Rhyperiors headed back to the village. "Well," Kyore sighed. "I guess we're on our own now." Sahr looked around the area, a highly forested area. They had been left in a clearing in the forest full of snow covered trees, with a lone tree standing in the middle with a wooden sign saying 'FORPHI: 100 ft AWAY'. "I have a map with me of the whole region." Kyore said. "Excellent, can I see it?" Sahr asked. Kyore nodded and opened the sack, letting Sahr dig through everything until he found the map. "Hmm," He muttered, looking at the paper. "It seems the next village, Estriark, is about a day's travel away, if we start now." The Dusclops explained. "Well, we should head there first and decide what to do there instead of in a forest surrounded by wild Pokémon." Kyore said. Sahr nodded and they both headed along the dirt path.

"It's gotten pretty dark; we should build us a campsite." Kyore said, stopping to rest. "Okay, I'll look for some firewood around here." Sahr said, and disappeared inside the deep forest. Half an hour later, he returned with a few logs and set them on the ground. Kyore blew a couple Ember attacks at it to light up the fire instead of doing it the old fashioned way. "Hey, you know something," Sahr began. "You've stopped moving, and according to legend, if a Slugma stops moving, it will freeze." "I don't really know, I think me and my dad were born that was, like a birth defect or something." Kyore muttered. Sahr shrugged and pulled a journal out of his bag. "What's that for?" Kyore asked. "I just felt like keeping a log of the trip." Sahr said, and began writing.

"_Day 1: December 14th_

_Today, we had met two German Rhyperiors, Girhapzt and Thepir, two guards who took us to the 100 ft mark from Forphi. They too hated Altoth like 'ze pain of a thorn in your foot'. They both handed us a small figure of a pig, as it was the good luck charm of their country. After they had left, we decided to look for the next village called Estriark. After, we should seriously gather our thoughts and find out where to go. I have a very bad feeling this journey, or 'Wanderfahrt' as the German Rhyperiors called it, will be a long one."_

"Sahr, there's something I should tell you." Kyore said. "I had a dream last night. Ho-oh appeared and said these mysterious words to me." Sahr's eyes widened. "What did Ho-oh say to you?" He asked. "He said _Ihcaed will show you the ways, Dohlaed will show you strength, and Maukaed will show you what it means to be a Slugma_. Don't you find that the least bit creepy?" Sahr looked directly into the campfire, thinking deeply. "I too had a dream last night, except Lugia came to me in a dream. She had said the same about Ihcaed and Dohlaed, but she said someone named Plokaed would show me what it means to be a Dusclops." Kyore looked into the fire as well. "Are they trying to tell us something?" He asked. "If it is, they had better make it clearer soon. The dream has been bugging me since the second I woke up." Sahr groaned, and lay on the snowy grass. Kyore decided to go to sleep as he turned into a plain orange blob. _Oh, Father,_ he thought, _I sure hope you will be okay for the rest of this year._

_

* * *

_

_**Sie Wissen - "You know?"**_

Dummkopf - Idiot

**Schwachkopf**_ **- Imbecile**_

_**Mein Freund/Freunde - My Friend/Friends**_

_**Sekunden - Second**_

_**Wanderfahrt - Journey**_

**I have no clue why I decided to make two characters German. o3o**

**R&R if you wish! =3  
**


	5. Estriark

**Hi guys, I'm still updating very slowly. Here you go.

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Estriark

Kyore was the first to wake up, in front of the burnt ashes from last night's campfire. He let out a loud yawn and turned to wake up Sahr.  
"Psst, wake up, it's morning." He whispered.  
"What time in the morn?" Sahr mumbled, half asleep. Kyore looked up at the Sun, it was placed in the East, thank Arceus.  
"About nine o'clock. We should get ready and get going." He said. Sahr let out a huge yawn and slowly lifted himself up. After both were packed up, and Sahr threw the fire's ashes into a nearby river, they both set off.

After an hour of traveling, they reached a signpost saying _"Estriark: The Average Village: 50 ft mark"_  
"We're getting close," Sahr said.  
"I wonder what an average village is like." Kyore asked, completely clueless.  
"My father once told me about normal villages. They had the same layout as Forphi, houses, shops, a castle in the middle for the king; they all even had a large working water fountain in front of the kingdom. They were just like Forphi before the disaster." The Dusclops sighed, looking at the ground.  
"….Disaster?" Kyore asked.  
"I should tell you about what life was like before Altoth." Sahr said. "I'll tell you when we get to Estriark." Kyore nodded and they both headed on the gravel road to Estriark.

When they reached Estriark, they were taken aback. The place was about the opposite of Forphi. Everyone was smiling and chit-chatting; all the children were carrying on, it was as lively as the bar Kyore found his dad at, if not more.  
"This place is…amazing," He gasped. Suddenly, a Grumpig appeared in front of the two.  
"Howdy, you must be new here!" He said. Sahr and Kyore nodded. "Well, can I interest you in a tour of the ruins here?"  
"Sure, why not?" Sahr said. The Grumpig nodded and led the way to the ruins.

"You're gonna need something to keep the ruins lit." The Grumpig said, and handed Sahr a lantern while the Grumpig held one itself.  
"The ruins are basically a large cave full of hieroglyphics and stories of the Legendaries written in Unown language. Only some can decipher the Unown lettering, though." Sahr started to notice some of the paintings on the wall, and some inscribed Unown letters.  
"If I may," The Dusclops said, "May I read aloud some of the stories?" The Grumpig nodded. Sahr cleared his throat and read the inscription. _"It would be that on this day, December 14 and ten centurion away, two Pokémon will be sent away from their village and battle for their lives for a year. The souls of Lugia and Ho-oh will be with them throughout it all. They would be victorious throughout it all. They would learn more about themselves. They will form a group and battle their evil king, they are…" _The rest was crumbled up and illegible.  
"Do you have any clue what the rest is?" He asked.  
"Nope, it was found like that when we all started investigating." The Grumpig sighed.  
"Well, do you have anywhere to stay?" Sahr and Kyore shook their heads. "Well, I'll let you rest at my house. My name's Marox." Marox extended his hand. "  
I'm Sahr and this is Kyore." The Dusclops said, shaking the hand.  
"Hi…" Kyore said half-heartedly, still thinking about what the stone had said.  
"Well, follow me. You can get easily lost in this 'ere cave." Marox said, walking the opposite way. Sahr and Kyore followed.

The three reached Marox's house, which was carved into the foot of a cliff.  
"Most everyone likes carving their houses into these cliffs, well the ones that can fly, anyway." Marox said, chuckling. They walked inside to find another Grumpig and three Spoinks, one having a bandage on its spring and having a hard time bouncing.  
"You guys must be hungry." The other Grumpig said.  
"Err, yeah. We hiked from Forphi." Sahr said. Both Grumpigs gasped.  
"Forphi?" Marox asked.  
"Well no wonder you both look so frail and sickly, that nasty village is a mess!" The other Grumpig said.  
"I'll make sure we fill you up good before they find you." Marox said. "Oh, and I should introduce y'all!"  
"I'm Mardina." The female Grumpig said, taking out a large pot.  
"And these are my three sons; Luon, Cain, and Jackpher." The three Spoinks waved their stubby arms.  
"Come and rest! We're the most hospitable Pokémon in Estriark!" Marox said, pointing to two cots sitting next to each other.  
"Err, what if I accidentally burn your cot, Mr. Marox?" Kyore asked.  
"We've got a bed suitable for fire types like you." Marox said, pointing to a clay bed.  
"Oh, thanks Mr. Marox!" Kyore said, slithering onto the bed and instantly falling asleep. Sahr nodded his thanks and crashed onto the cot.  
"They seem oddly polite." Mardina said, stirring something in the pot.  
"You would too if you had hiked out of Forphi and found a heartwarming house like this one." Marox said, chuckling.  
"Daddy, can we play with the guests?" Luon asked.  
"After dinner, if they want to." Mardina said.

Meanwhile, Kyore was having a strange dream again. This time, he was up on a tall tower. At the bottom was a bunch of trees that made the scenery look as if it were autumn. He looked to see the huge phoenix from his other dream.  
"It's…Ho-oh…" He gasped. Ho-oh said nothing, but breathed a fiery mist on the floor of the tower, and an image of something popped up. It was Altoth, and he was laughing evilly!

* * *

**Cliffhanger! =D**


	6. Meanwhile, in Forphi

**Hi guys. As of now, this is the only story I will probably be updating. Even though probably NO ONE reads this story. D=**

**Anyway; I don't own Pokemon.  
**

* * *

Chapter 6: Meanwhile, in Forphi…

Altoth was laughing evilly in real life. "Oh those villagers, they're always falling for that same old speech!" He wiped a tear from his eyes he was laughing so hard. "What do you mean, boss?" A Golem asked. "Oh, I forgot you're new to this team." Altoth said, calming down. He sat on his throne lazily. "Whenever I banish a villager from Forphi, I don't really _banish _them." He explained. "What're you talkin' about, boss?" The Golem asked. "I'm just sending guards to hunt them down. Any second now I'll be updated." Altoth said. Sure enough, a Fearow barged in, a letter in its talons. He handed the letter to Altoth, who read it. After he was finished, he smiled. "Oh, so they're in Estriark, aren't they? This is most excellent." He said, chuckling. He wrote down something on the back, rolled it up, and handed it to the Fearow. "Get it to those guards ASAP!" He ordered. The Fearow saluted and flew out. "I've always hated that Dusclops anyway." He sneered.

Meanwhile, in Estriark…

Kyore woke up from the dream panting heavily. "W-was that…real?" He muttered to himself. "Was what real?" Sahr asked. Kyore explained what he had just seen. "This is troubling," Sahr muttered. "We'll leave after dinner. Not only am I hungry, but if we don't we'll pass out from hunger." He added. Kyore nodded. Marox popped in. "Oh hey, you guys are awake, dinner is just about ready!" He said, and walked away. Kyore and Sahr headed to the dinner table, where a large meal was set in front of everyone. "Do you usually eat this big a dinner?" Sahr asked. "Oh, not everyday, it's just that you two travelers visited us," Mardina explained. Sahr nodded, and everyone started eating.

After dinner, Kyore and Sahr were getting ready to leave. "Why so soon?" Marox asked. "I had a dream. Altoth is sending guards after us." Kyore explained. The Grumpig nearly fell over after hearing that. "We're sorry if we caused you any trou-" Sahr was cut off by a knock at the door. Marox silently opened it to reveal an Alakazam, two Nidokings and two Machamps dressed in battle armour with their swords drawn. "We are looking for a Slugma and a Dusclops, have you seen either?" One of the Machamps asked, holding up two 'Wanted' signs of Kyore and Sahr. "No sir, I haven't." Marox said, trying to keep his cool. "I'm sure Alakazam here knows whether that's true or not." The other Machamp sneered. The Alakazam held up his spoons and closed his eyes. A beam of light shot out of the two spoons and flew into Marox's head, then flew back to Alakazam's head. "He's lying," He muttered. The five Pokémon barged into the house, violently pushing Marox to the side. "Hide the kids outside," He muttered. Mardina nodded and took the three Spoinks outside. "I'll get out when they're not looking." He added. Meanwhile, the small army had not broken into the room Sahr and Kyore were hidden in yet. "What do we do, Sahr?" Kyore asked, extremely worried. "Maybe if we jump through the window we can escape." Sahr suggested, pointing to a nearby window. "Sahr, we're a story high! We'll DIE." Kyore hissed. "Ghosts can float," Sahr said. He carefully placed Kyore on his head, grabbed their stuff, and jumped out the window. For a second Kyore felt like he already died, but then realized they were safely floating to the ground. Sahr reached the ground then broke into a run for the other town exit which led to the next village; Stugleton.

"I can't find them anywhere, sir." One of the Nidokings said. "They escaped?" Machamp growled. "It must be the case; we've checked every nook and cranny." The other Nidoking said. Alakazam was sitting on the floor with his legs crossed, meditating. "Should we ask Alakazam?" Machamp asked. "It's for the best, sir." The other Machamp said. The four walked to the Psychic Pokémon. "Are they still here, sir?" Machamp asked. Alakazam opened his eyes. "No, they aren't. They left this village and are going to the next village, Stugleton." He said, standing up. The Forphi soldiers walked outside where the same exact Fearow as the one in Kyore's dream was stationed. Machamp took out a piece of paper and wrote down what happened, and handed it to the Fearow, who saluted and flew off. "We're in deep shit now." The other Machamp sighed. "When I get my hands on those two Pokémon…" Nidoking growled. "Enough violence talking, we need to head to Stugleton." Alakazam said, starting towards the south exit. The other four Pokémon followed.

"They LOST them?" Altoth yelled after he had read through the letter. "It appears so, sir, but they must have escaped from them." Fearow said. No one liked Altoth when he was angry; he always started throwing things. "Are they still following them?" He asked, trying to calm down. "I think they were, sir. Methinks Kyore and Sahr were headed to the old village of Stugleton." When Altoth had heard the word 'Stugleton', his beak curved into a sly smirk. "They'll never survive there; it's full of too many drunkards." He said, chuckling. It was true, Stugleton was home of the best bars in town, which attracted many alcoholics. The money from all those tourists and regulars was what separated Stugleton from being a total mess and unsupported by their government. "Let the losers pursue them. If they get past Stugleton alive, then I'll send in backup. Tell the soldiers to stay outside of that village. Alakazam is to keep watch on the whole village until they leave." Altoth ordered. Fearow saluted and flew out of the Throne Room.


End file.
